The Mistakes We Make
by Steamlion
Summary: Chat Noir finds out that he can purify akumas. But it will have it's consequences which will lead to bigger problems. How would Ladybug deal with Chat's problem before Paris and she gets hurt. The mistakes of our heroes stack up and lead into a even bigger problems. Follow the story to find out what exactly happens and how Ladybug saves the day. (I plan including violence so T)
1. Chapter 1

After another akuma attack Ladybug is supposed to purify the free akuma. Instead of saying "Miraculous Ladybug!" she is down at the ground and sees how the black butterfly flies away. This happened because when she stomped the villain's necklace she fell down because of her clumsy self Marinette.

However Chat Noir is on his feet and is able to react. His instincts kick in and he runs to the butterfly and claps it. When you think about it it is a really stupid decision but he doesn't have time to think about something or for that matter even help Ladybug up.

After smashing the akuma he opens his hands to look at it. It's gone! He purified it? He felt a sudden rush of energy through his body and felt able to fly. His eyes widening as he gaining this strength and feeling able to run a mile. This was a new feeling to him, it was pleasant. He helped Ladybug.

"Thanks, Chat. Are you okay? Did you really purify the akuma?"

"Yes, I can't believe it! And I'm okay." He know it was good because he felt the energy. She knew it can't be good but decided to trust him because recently he said he wanted her to trust him more because he predicted where an akuma would be but she didn't listen.

"I'm glad you're okay, Chat." Her earrings beep. She throws her lucky charm up. "Miraculous Ladybug!" Everything goes back to normal. "Bye, kitty cat." And she swings away.

She lands on her balcony and rushing downstairs to her room. She wanted to trust Chat Noir but she was still not sure if he is supposed to purify akumas. She remembered when Tikki said only Ladybug is able to purify akumas. She made the mistake not to tell Tikki about what happened.

 **AN: I know it's short. I just wanna see if you guys like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Next chapter! Let's see what happens the after Chat's new "power". I don't think this story has a lot of potential, I just got the idea for it and turned it to a story. But I'm gonna try to finish it so I won't get annoyed when I see a laying around idea. So I see some people are interested in the story/idea, so I'm continuing it don't worry.**

The next day Adrien pulled in front of the school earlier than normal and was feeling not sleepy at all. He thought it was because from the "purifying" the akuma but it looked more like absorbing it.

After some time Nino came and he felt wrecked. He wasn't ready for school nor what was coming.

"You look… sleepy." Adrien broke the silence. It was strange, Nino never forget to say something.

"Try having five hours of sleep because of homework. And now we even have to run for the PE class. In the morning!" Nino complained.

"Oh, I totally forgot about this… We will nail it."

"You will. But I'm Scared that I'm gonna fall face flat while running… How many coffees have you drank today?!"

"I haven't drank any." He was still energized from yesterday.

The two friends waited for other students to come and they saw Alya, sleepy but still better than Nino. She had bags under the eyes but tried covering them with make-up. Nino's bags were obvious and he was holding his head in his hands closing his eyes.

"Hi, guys..." Alya said with a low, tired voice.

"Hi." Adrien said not sleepy at all.

"I had to do this stupid homework… Uhh.. I hope at least I did it right." She said annoyed. More students from their class came with the same excuse, it seems everyone struggles with this kind of essays. Marinette was still missing.

"If I know Marinette, as I know her, she is gonna be late… very late. So let's go to PE."Alya said.

Nino was about to fall asleep but Adrien woke him up and the three went inside. They were about to start running and Marinette came, late.

"I'm so sorry!" She apologized. She had to do her essay, fight an akuma and worry about Chat, this isn't easy task for a teenage girl with her age. Marinette's life was stressful but she managed the work under stress. She knew she had to run and got ready. If she wasn't tired her legs would work properly but she couldn't get enough sleep, look at Adrien running close to her and at Alya smirking so when the class started to run she was the last on the row.

Adrien however was in the lead and was far from everyone else, it seems he really could run a mile… He was having fun running like it was nothing. His smile was shining at the sun rising up in the morning while the students behind him were groaning in tiredness and annoyance.

After the PE everyone, except Adrien, was struggling to reach their seat so they could sit and and rest their legs. Adrien was still with a high attitude and went to his seat, again everyone far behind him, groaning. The first class they had was an amusing, for the teacher, silence because everyone, except Adrien, was on the edge of falling asleep. Adrien was focused and answered the questions.

The third class however was louder, Students were waking up and more of them were able to answer the questing from the next teacher.

It finally came time for the class when they had to present the essay everyone was so tired from. Everyone got it, not every essay was good but still it was a hard work. Adrien's emerald green eyes were still shining. Marinette felt a blush creeping on her cheeks. However, Chloe felt anger boiling.

The whole day, Adrien was not sleepy at all. The akuma Chat Noir absorbed really gave him energy. The school day was intense...

 **AN: A short one... Sorry. Tell me if you like the stories short or long.**


End file.
